


The Way You Look Tonight (EV)

by Srtawalker



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Jace are women temporary, Bisexuality, F/M, Gay Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Parabatai Bond, Sex, this is NOT a gender bend just some magic shit going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker
Summary: Jace and Alec are transformed into women not knowing how or why. Could Magnus help them transform back? Who has done this to them and why? A story that explores the relationship of Alec and Magnus, the parabatai bond and Magnus' bisexuality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way You Look Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319066) by [Srtawalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker). 



> This is a very important story for me. It has been on my mind for a long time. I wrote it originally in Spanish and decided to translate it into English after the good reviews. Hope you like it. Sorry for any spelling errors, English is not my first language and I'm not a translator.

The bar was crowded, something that bothered Alec slightly, but he had decided not to complain because he owed Jace. The two had spent quite a few difficult weeks and needed to relax, re-connect. Jace had asked him to go have a drink, and although Alec had been surprised at first because Jace had always had drinks with Clary since he had formalized their relationship, he had not refused. He could not remember the last time they had gone out to bars alone, but now he regretted it, because he was having a good time.

Alec was going through his third beer and first shot of tequila when Jace returned to their table with two more shots. He felt that feeling of slight drunkenness, as if that switch that Izzy said was always on had been put into energy-saving mode.

'What is that?’ He asked, raising his eyebrows at the two pink drinks Jace had put on the table.

Jace sat beside him with that smile that lit caves and looked at two girls sitting at the bar. Alec could see they were fairies. They greeted them with smiles and continued talking.

‘They offer to buy us some drinks.’

'I thought you had a girlfriend,' Alec said, raising his eyebrow.

'For the Angel, Alec, it's a shot. It's not like I'm going to bed with them.' Jace said a little bit offended.

Alec shrugged and picked up the glass. It smelled good, like those strawberry cocktails that Magnus prepared that he liked so much. A smile appeared on his lips without being able to avoid it. Magnus...

'By the way, that guy over there likes you.’

Those words brought Alec back to reality. 'What?'

Jace glanced at a group of men, mundane, and Alec imagined that he was talking about the one in the middle, a blond about his own age. The man looked up at Alec and smiled at him, keeping his eyes on him for a few seconds until he looked back at his friends.

'Yeah, he likes you,' said Jace, drinking his beer.

'How do you know?' For though Alec had been dating Magnus for nearly a year he was still inept as far as people flirting and hinting on him.

Jace looked at him with that face of affection and exasperation that he dedicated to Alec alone. 'I know that look. Trust me. He wants to see you naked in his bed. '

‘Pity.’ Alec took his shot glass and Jace took his. They click the glasses in a silent toast, still looking into each other's eyes.

'Pity,’ Jace said, knowing he and Alec were the same. There was only one person in their minds, only one who filled their hearts, and no amount of free drinks or furtive looks was going to change that.

They swallowed the drinks at the same time, not paying attention to how the two fairies of the bar left the bar before the glasses touched the table again.

It was not until fifteen minutes later that Alec began to feel bad. His chest ached, but in a way that had never happened to him. He looked at Jace and knew that his parabatai was not well either. Maybe it was the alcohol, but in the few times he had drunk he had never felt that way. He needed water, he needed to freshen his face because he was suddenly sweating, uncomfortable as if his skin were burning.

‘I’m going to the bathroom,’ he said as he stood up leaning on the table.

‘I’m going with you,’ Jace said, leaning on him.

They both got into the bathroom as best they could, opening the door and realizing that it was for only one person, but big enough for a wheelchair. They did not have to comment, the two entered at the same time. Jace went to the toilet and got on his knees, throwing up everything he had drunk that night. Alec filled his hands with water and washed his face, trying to focus his gaze, as he felt extremely dizzy. He took more water and brought it to his eyes. It was then that he felt an intense pain all over his spine and he lost consciousness, falling next to Jace, who lay collapsed on the floor of the bathroom.

Alec opened his eyes and it took a few seconds to focus. For a moment he did not remember anything, he did not know where he was or what had happened, but then it all came to him.

'Jace,' he said, but his voice sounded strange, sharper. He moved his head, which was spinning, and looked for Jace, but there was only one blond woman with a vomit trail in her mouth. He tried to get away from her and get to his feet, but he could not regain his balance and fell on top of the girl, waking her up. She tried to open her eyes, but she must have been just as baffled as Alec.

'Alec?' The girl said as if that name was the solution to all her problems.

Alec looked at her in surprise, for he did not remember knowing her, though there was a familiar look about her. He moved his hands and leaned them against the wall, making a second attempt to get up, and that was when he realized it. His hands were different. His arms were different, they were... They were finer, more delicate, still with muscle and shape but not of man, not... All the energy suddenly returned and he stood, clinging to the washing and looking at himself in the mirror.

‘No. No. No. No.’ He said and saw a brunette girl with hazel eyes identical to his reflected off the glass. 'Jace!' He turned and looked at the girl on the floor.

'What?' She said, finally opening her eyes.

Alec knelt down beside her and took the girl's face in his hands. There were those blue and brown eyes he knew so well.

'Who are you?' Said the girl, focusing her gaze on him.

'It's me, Jace. Alec. '

'What?'

‘Come.’ He stood up, trying to control his balance, and grabbed Jace until he placed him in front of the mirror. 'Look.'

‘Fuck.’ It was the first thing Jace said. Then he brought his face to the mirror, inspecting her feminine features.

Alec's mind was going a thousand miles an hour, analyzing the situation, looking for causes and effects for this. He looked at his hands, the runes, the clothes. Everything was in place. He lifted his shirt and saw the rune of parabatai. It was intact, he could feel Jace through it. He looked down the other side of his torso and saw the scar from the last wound that had been done two days ago. It was his body, it was him... In woman shape. It was not like what happened months ago with Magnus, when Azazel had decided to have some fun with his boyfriend. No, this was his body, it was Alec, but... He looked down and saw his breasts, bulging and round, filling his T-shirt and stretching it like never before. He saw the clothes loose on one side and tight on others. It was him. He looked at Jace and realized that Jace was also him, but as a girl. The blonde was touching his smallest breasts while looking in the mirror.

'Jace!' The last thing he needed at that moment was Jace touching his woman's breasts, in his woman's body. That would be tattooed on his retina forever. 'What the hell happened?'

‘How do I know?' He said, more relaxed than Alec, who was beginning to be aware of the situation and to have the start of a panic attack. ‘The last thing I remember is being here, vomiting, and suddenly I have boobs.’ It was saying that and an idea going through Jace's mind, Alec could tell, but all his hopes disappeared when his parabatai brought his hand to his crotch and noticed the lack of genitals in his underpants. 'Oh God.'

Alec closed his eyes and breathed, summoning Raziel in his mind and begging for patience. ‘This is serious,’ Alec said.

'I know,' Jace replied. 'But I still don’t know how it happened. I know the same as you. '

Alec reached into his pockets and realized he did not have the phone with him, had left it on the table. He walked over to Jace and reached into his pants.

'What are you doing?' He asked, more scandalized than necessary.

'Your cellphone. I have to call Magnus. '

‘Good idea,’ Jace said, letting Alec look for the phone. Alec stopped when he realized that his brother was not carrying it.

'You left it on the table,' Alec said.

'But he left it on the table,' Jace said at the same time.

‘Great,’ Alec said sarcastically. He looked at himself in the mirror, tightened his belt and opened the bathroom door, leaving carefully. Jace followed. They soon realized that the bar was empty, the tables clean and the doors closed. They looked at each other, understanding the situation, and Jace looked at the wall clock, it was three-twenty-seven in the morning.

Alec went to the bar, looking around for their belongings but didn’t find them. 'Damn,' he said helplessly. He looked at Jace, who was looking around the tables, but he shook his head. His only choice now was to go to Magnus' house. He went back to the hall leading to the bathroom and Jace followed, opening the back door and letting him in. Alec stepped out onto the street and noticed the cool New York air hit him. It was a strange feeling, for he noticed the chill in parts of his body that he had not noticed before, and less in others. He walked to the end of the alley and looked around, there was almost no one, he returned to Jace.

'We're about twenty minutes from Magnus's house.'

But Jace was not looking into his eyes, but into his chest. Alec lowered his head and discovered that his nipples, larger in his woman's body, were marked on the shirt leaving little to the imagination. He looked back at Jace with an extremely serious face.

‘What?’ Jace defended himself. 'I can’t help it. They're... Well... They're there .. And... I don’t know, Alec. This is weird, okay? I don’t associate those breasts with you.'

'You're not going to do it. Stop looking at them if you don’t want me to knock you out and carry you back to Magnus’.’ Alec turned and started walking, knowing Jace was behind. 'The sooner we get there, the sooner he can return us to our normal state.'

Jace stood beside him, and Alec felt the same determination he felt through their bond. Alec breathed, trying to remember that Jace was Jace, and that the situation was strange to both of them. They walked in silence for ten minutes, Alec trying not to think about how his breasts moved with every step he took, causing them to ache slightly. He thought of Izzy and how quickly she moved. How did she do it? Did she always feel that way?

'I don’t know why your breasts are bigger than mine,' said Jace cutting his thoughts. 'It’s unfair.'

Alec stared at him, unable to believe what he was hearing. It was going to be a longer night than I had thought.

***

Magnus called Alec again but received no response. He glanced at the clock and threw his cell phone on the couch as he headed for his closet. He knew he shouldn’t do it, it was not right, but he couldn’t help it. He had not heard from Alec in four hours, not since Jace and he had reached the bar. That was the last thing Magnus knew, and though he did not need to know where his boyfriend was every minute, he was concerned that Alec had not texted him to tell him that he was going to sleep at the Institute. Alec had officially moved in a little over a month ago, and since then he had never slept in the Institute, something Magnus was very happy about.

The warlock took Alec's leather jacket and concentrated. He knew that tracking his boyfriend was wrong, but he couldn’t help but worry. Four hours without news, Izzy knew nothing, Clary didn’t know anything, no one had seen them and Alec would never be partying so late, not knowing he had a meeting the next morning. Magnus feared that something had happened, that a nest of demons had attacked them, that... He left his mind blank and thought of Alec. He saw the jacket take him to Alec, but he could not see his face, only saw black, black and a thin silver line and the letters "PH1". One moment... That was his door. He heard the doorbell and tossed his jacket on the bed, reaching for the doorbell and breathing relieved for the first time in an hour.

'Alexander, I'm not against...' But he couldn’t finish his sentence because the one on the other side of the door was not his Alexander, but a woman.

An extremely attractive woman, with almost black long hair that fell beyond her shoulders, fractions firm and defined, as if they had been carved by Michelangelo centuries ago. Her T-shirt showed two beautiful and large breasts, followed by large hips. It was almost as tall as him, covered in familiar runes. He turned his gaze to the girl's eyes and saw in them something he knew. He knew those hazel eyes, seeing them every time he woke up and before going to sleep. He would recognize them anywhere.

'Alexander?'

'Hello Magnus,' said the young woman, her voice more acute, but with the same affection in his name as when his boyfriend pronounced it.

Magnus realized that someone was behind the young woman. Another young woman, blonde, smaller, with more common proportions, less attractive but more beautiful than the brunette. Her eyes blue and brown.

'Jace?'

'Magnus,' said the young blonde.

Magnus opened the door, letting the two girls through and heading for the mini bar. Something told him he was going to need a gin tonic.

 


	2. Chapter 2

‘What happened?’ Asked Magnus, who had assumed that his boyfriend and his parabatai had appeared at his door, transformed into women.

'We don’t know,' said Alec, walking into the loft. 'I just know we started to get sick at some point, we went to the bathroom, Jace vomited, I started not seeing and we passed out. We have woken up like this.’

‘I suppose they are your bodies,’ Magnus said as he mixed the gin tonic.

'Yes, they are ours but with the opposite sex.'

‘Sure?’ Magnus stared at Alec, wanting to make sure before he did anything.

'They are. I can feel it,’ Alec said, understanding the seriousness in Magnus' tone.

Magnus nodded, took the drink, and went to the couch, where Jace was sitting waiting for the verdict. Magnus took a sip from the gin tonic and left it on the coffee table. He moved his hands, summoning his magic and moving them around Alec. It was true, it was Alec. He could feel his aura, as his magic reacting to him, accustomed to having him close. He moved to the supposed Jace and noticed the parabatai connection on the blonde girl. It was Jace. He did not notice any spell on them, nothing to tell him this was a warlock’s doing.

'Did you drink or eat anything strange?' Magnus asked.

'No,' said Jace. 'We had some hot dogs and then some beers in a bar.'

‘It was more frequented by mundanes that Downworlders.’ Alec said.

'But there were Downworlders?’

'Yes,' reply Jace.

'Vampires, fairies, I think some werewolf,' Alec said, trying to remember what he saw as he entered through the door. ‘No warlocks that I was aware of.’

Magnus nodded. 'This has not been done by a warlock, at least not directly.'

Alec looked at him with those eyes Magnus knew so well, that expression that asked him to give more information. It was strange to see that expression on the face of that attractive young woman.

'There are no remains of magic in you, so it must have been an enchantment by potion, not direct magic. That makes the list of suspects bigger, because anyone may have contacted a warlock for a spell like that and use it later. '

'And how do we reverse it?' Asked Alec, who wanted to end this nightmare as soon as possible.

'I don’t know.'

Jace and Alec looked at him as if he had grown another head.

‘For now,’ Magnus clarified. 'I have to talk to a warlock, she's an expert on this sort of thing, and do some testing.'

'Call her,' said Jace.

‘It's four o'clock in the morning,’ Magnus answered in a serious but playful tone. 'Not a good time to call anyone.'

'In an emergency,' Jace replied.

‘It's an eventuality,’ Magnus corrected. 'That can wait until tomorrow.'

'Magnus.' Alec's voice was serious.

'Alec, I'm not going to call a woman at four o'clock in the morning to ask her a favor with something that can wait perfectly until tomorrow morning. Or rather today in a couple of hours. Since you are not dying and all that happens is that your genders have changed, we should go to bed, rest and fix this tomorrow.’ Magnus finished his cocktail.

'You’re not serious,' said Alec, for he could not understand how Magnus did not consider this an emergency.

‘Completely.’ The warlock set down his empty glass and went to the bedroom. 'Jace, you can stay in the guest room, I'm going to bed.'

Alec looked at Jace and realized how his eyes were closed. Alec had been noticing the tiredness in his body, but he had been denying the sensation until now.

‘He's right,’ Jace said. 'We are not in danger of death. We should get some sleep and fix it tomorrow.’ He got up and went to the guest room where he had been living months ago. 'Good night, Alec.'

Alec stood alone in the living room, trying to assimilate what had happened. Finally, he turned off the light and went to _their_ bedroom.

'Magnus, this is serious,' he said closing the door and watching as Magnus was sitting on his vanity removing his makeup.

'No, Alexander, you being attacked by demons is serious,' he said, twirling his wipe in his hand. 'Not knowing where you were, if something has happened to you. Your being kidnapped or attacked or worse is serious.’ Magnus' voice filled with all the emotion he had been holding all night, all the worry. 'This,' he said pointing to Alec. 'This can wait until tomorrow.'

Alec realized at that moment how late it was, understanding that Magnus has been worried something could have happened, given his line or work. Magnus had reasons to be worried. Magnus... Who had been hours without knowing about him after Alec promised that he would return at two o'clock at the latest.

'I'm sorry,' he said.

Magnus lowered his head, calmer now that he had spoken to Alec.

'Don’t be. I'm sorry. I don’t want you to think that I don’t take what happened to you seriously, it's just...'

'That could be worse,' Alec finished. Magnus nodded.

Alec looked at the mirror behind Magnus and saw his reflection, not recognizing himself. He had forgotten for a moment that his body was not his usual self. Magnus noticed it and got up. His face clean, with no trace of black in the eyes or base on the skin. He lifted his hand and held it to Alec's cheek. Alec realized at that moment the difference in stature, how little it was but how much it changed.

'Can I?' Magnus asked. And Alec nodded, noticing how his chest flooded with love at the question.

Magnus touched his cheek, caressing him gently, staring at his new features, and Alec wondered if Magnus would consider him attractive now. He wondered if his female body would inspire the same desire as his man's body. He did not know where those thoughts came from, but he knew that something inside him needed Magnus to still consider him attractive.

'You're still so beautiful.' Magnus's voice filled with love, with adoration. Alec smiled.

Magnus pulled away from him and Alec missed the contact. The warlock went to the closet and returned with a T-shirt and shorts that Alec had never seen.

'Here,' he said offering. 'For sleeping. It will be comfortable for you. '

Alec nodded and headed for the bathroom. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to undress in front of Magnus. If he was sincere, he did not want to undress, period. He had never had the intention to see a naked woman in full detail. He had seen naked women: in anatomy class, his sister when they were little and a couple of times in the shower or in the infirmary; But never sexually. He had never had the intention to analyze the female physiognomy, he had always looked the least possible time, the necessary amount to help them and move on, there was something in the female body that worried him.

Alec took off his big boots and his socks. He unbuttoned his pants and took them off without thinking. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed how his underpants were loose, as there was nothing to fill the front, and breathed. He knew he had to because he had the need to pee for a long time, but he didn’t know if he would have the courage or not. He breathed again and lowered his underwear without looking. He pushed them away with his feet, placing them in the pile with the other clothes, and looked at his reflection. The shirt was long and covered the crotch. He breathed again and took it off. He threw it to the floor and saw his reflection in the mirror again. Jace was right, her breasts were large, similar to those of her sister, perhaps a little more. Her waist looked smaller than it actually was thanks to her hips, which were large, followed by strong thighs. He turned, seeing as his ass was larger and rounder, slightly dropped and lower. He turned again and noticed his crotch, full of hair forming an arrowhead. He quickly turned his gaze to his face and touched his hair, which was long and had been bothering him all that time. It had the same feel as his normal hair, the same color. It was him. He could see himself and realize that it was him. Not an effeminate version of him, but he in woman. He was a woman, one with curves and strong muscles, with proportions he was not accustomed to.

He turned away, for he could not keep looking any longer, and he saw the toilet. He sighed and lifted the lid, looking at the hole as if it contained the answer to the meaning of life. He had seen his sister do this, unfortunately, he could do it, it must not be so different. He sat down, breathed, and let the pee out. Everything was going well. Alec smiled. Everything was going well. He took toilet paper and wiped himself off trying to touch himself as little as possible. Then he washed his hands thoroughly. He grabbed the pants Magnus had given him and put them on, surprised to see they were perfect. The sam happened with the shirt. It was then when Alec realized that the clothes were women’s, it was a women's pajamas that fit him perfectly. He brushed his teeth and left the bathroom. Magnus was in bed with a book of incantations in his hand, surely investigating.

‘There’re women's clothes,’ Alec said more as a question than a statement.

Magnus looked at him and Alec realized how the warlock stopped breathing for a second, as when he'd seen him without a T-shirt for the first time at the Institute so many months ago. The same look, but at once he recovered himself.

'You're a woman,' he said in response.

'It's...' Alec didn’t know how to ask if what he wore had belonged to some ex.

'It's new. I've removed the labels.'

Alec nodded. Magnus left the book on the bed. They both stared at each other for a few seconds without saying anything.

'How did you know the size?'

'I have seen enough women throughout my life to figure out what size you are.'

Alec lowered his head. 'Thank you.'

Magnus gently tapped his side of the bed and Alec went there, lying down and looking at how his thighs were different. He looked at Magnus looking for something in his eyes.

'Sleep,' Magnus said, turning off the light. 'Tomorrow I will solve everything.'

Alec picked up the duvet and covered himself. Magnus did not approach him and Alec could see in the darkness of the night as he had left just the right distance between them not to touch him. Alec understood why and that love flooded his heart again. He didn’t know how to tell Magnus that he didn’t have to keep his distance, that he was him, that he still needed his touch and kisses. But his eyes closed and he knew he was not in a position to hold any kind of conversation. He turned on the bed, turning his back on Magnus and brought his hand back, searching for the warlock’s and guiding it towards his tummy. Magnus understood and clung to Alec, hugging him like so many other nights, letting the scent of his hair invade him.

'I love you.'

***

When Alec woke up the first thing he felt was a slight headache that immediately disappeared. Then everything returned to normal and he thought he had had a most unusual dream. He didn’t remember very well what had happened, but he knew it had been weird. He turned, looking for Magnus on the bed, but he wasn’t there. It was then that he noticed something strange in his body and he lay down. He saw his breasts, his hips, his legs, his pajamas, and realized he had not had a strange dream. He was a woman.

He got out of bed and went to Magnus's dresser to make sure. Yes, he was a girl. His hair a tangle he tried to fix as best he could. He arranged his T-shirt and left the room. He needed a glass of water or half a gallon. He went to the kitchen and touched the coffee pot while he picked up a cup. He drank water and poured himself a coffee, looking for Magnus and Jace. He found Magnus in the living room, surrounded by books and talking on the phone. He sat down on the couch and waited for him to hang up.

'Good morning, Alexander,' he said with a smile as he hung up. 'How do you feel?'

'All right. Looking forward to ending this once and for all. '

Magnus nodded and sat down beside him.

'About that. I have news. I've talked to Maria, the warlock I told you about, and she can see us in an hour. I explained the situation to her. '

'Can she change us?'

'I don’t know. But she will know better what to do than I. This is not exactly my area of expertise.'

Alec took another sip of his coffee and began to feel like a person. Magnus continued talking.

‘She specializes in spells as well. And although I could find the solution in time, I know you want to get this over with as soon as possible. '

'I have a meeting today at eleven thirty. Do you think she will have returned us to our state by then?’’ Alec asked.

'I don’t know. But I wouldn’t count on it.'

Alec sighed and lowered his head. At that moment he remembered Izzy and that he had not contacted her.

'Izzy.'

‘I texted her yesterday,’ Magnus said. 'I didn’t tell her what happened, but that you are safe and you both stayed here.'

'Thank you. I have to call her. I have to explain the situation and ask her to go to the meeting in my absence.'

'What excuse are you going to use?’

‘I’m going to tell her to say that Jace and I are on a last-minute mission,’ Alec replied, leaving his cup empty. 'No one should know about this.'

Magnus nodded and handed him his cell phone. Alec took it him with a smile.

***

Maria turned out to be a most charming warlock. She looked about thirty years old and had her hair in a bun, her house full of colors decorated in Mexican style. There were potions everywhere with different labels. Magnus sat down on the couch and let Alec and Jace, who were dressed in simple trousers and t-shirts more appropriate for their new bodies, sat on the couch.

'So these are the shadowhunters everyone's talking about,' said Maria, waving her hand and making a tea set appear on the table. Magnus poured himself a cup. 'Tell me, which one of you is dating Bane?'

‘Me, ma'am,’ Alec said with respect, for the last thing he needed was to offend the person who could help them.

‘Beautiful,’ said Maria, looking at Magnus with a smile.

Magnus nodded with a smile and set the mug on the plate. 'They need to return to their normal state as soon as possible.'

Maria nodded and rose, approaching Jace and running her hand over him, letting green sparks scan his body. She did the same to Alec and sat down again. She picked up her cup of tea and looked at Magnus.

'It's not one of my potions.'

‘But you can do the antidote.’ For Magnus knew the warlocks’s gifts. He knew that she had spent her whole life perfecting potions like that one, for she had not always called herself Maria.

'I can, but it's going to be difficult.' The warlock set down the cup and looked at the two boys. 'One of you had anger at the fair folk, because it is their magic that I feel in you.'

Alec looked at Jace accusingly. Jace tried to defend himself with his expressive eyes.

‘It was a potion, and one made by a warlock, or at least the base,’ said Maria. 'But there's something else there, like a curse or spell that only someone from the woods could do.'

‘Curse?’ Asked Magnus worried.

'It may not be the right word, but I do notice something that says that your state is in transit and you will return to your bodies once you learn the lesson that they want to teach you.’

‘Great,’ Jace said sarcastically.

‘We cannot wait,’ Alec said. 'I have an Institute to run, I can’t stay this way any longer.'

‘To return you to your original state I will need DNA from the person who has cast the curse.’ Clarified Maria, who looked at Magnus before continuing. 'The potion is easy, but without something from the person who wants to teach them a lesson I can’t undo it.'

Jace looked at Alec with wide eyes. 'Drinks. The fairies' he said, and his parabatai understood.

'What fairies?' Magnus asked.

‘There were two fairies in the bar who invited Jace for drinks. It may be them' explained Alec.

'Do you know who they are?' Asked Magnus exasperatedly, who had been surprised to hear that the two shadowhunters had accepted drinks from fairies without hesitation. It was one thing to treat all the downworlders as equal and another to accept food and drink from the forest creatures.

Alec looked at Jace, but he shook his head.

'Let me see,' said Mary. 'Perhaps I know them. I have dealings with seelies. '

Alec didn’t hesitate to approach her and kneel. He left his mind blank and noticed the warlock searching in his memories to find the two girls from the night before. It was a strange experience, letting someone else access his memories, and wondered if it would be the same with Magnus, if it would feel just as odd if it were he who accessed his mind.

‘I know one of them,’ said Maria, breaking the contact. 'Her name is Nary and her sister Lara has a herbarium at forty-five. It will not be difficult to find it.'

'If we bring a hair of her will it serve?' Asked Jace.

'As long as it is the fairy who has cast the curse,' replied Mary.

'Thank you,' said Jace, standing up and finishing the meeting, ready to go.

'I'm going to need a blood sample,' Maria said without flinching. Jace looked at her in surprise, as did Alec. 'For the potion, I will need a blood sample from each of you.'

'Why?' Asked Jace, who was not about giving people having access to his blood, not after knowing what it contained.

‘It's one of the ingredients for the potion,’ said Maria. 'Potions that change gender are personal because they modify the person's DNA at its most basic level. Changing sex temporarily is not difficult, what it’s difficult to modify is that X or Y chromosome that made you have a genital or other when you were born. The difficulty is to turn someone into their opposite version.’ Mary took a sip of her tea and went on explaining as if she had said the same words a hundred times. 'The warlock who has done this knows what I speak about and has used your blood in the potion. There is no other way to create something so perfect without it. '

‘That's impossible,’ Alec said. 'How will they have access to our blood?'

'I don’t know. I’m an expert in sexual potions, not in illegal DNA acquisition.’ Maria's tone amused, accompanied by a small smile on Magnus's lips. 'I only tell you what I know. If you want the antidote I need a drop of blood and DNA sample from the person who has cast the curse. Not to mention the payment... '

‘It's on me.’ Magnus said, stoping that conversation. Mary nodded.

Alec sighed and stopped Jace, knowing he was going to protest more. 'If we give you that sample, you will use it only for the potion. You must promise that you will do nothing more with it than absolutely necessary to change us. '

Mary looked at him seriously. 'I promise.'

And Alec believed her. 'How much do you need?'

 


	3. Chapter 3

‘We have to go back to the Institute,’ Alec said as he left the warlock’s house. 'I need my bow.'

'Don’t you think if we go armed into a shop it will be a little suspicious?' Jace replied by putting on the sunglasses he had borrowed from Magnus.

‘We can’t go unarmed,” said Alec, who was dialling his sister's number on the new phone Magnus had given him.

'I think we should go that way, incognito, and find out if they who we’re looking for or not. Then, if necessary, we come back armed,’ Jace countered. 'Besides, we have Magnus.'

Magnus smiled proudly to know that Jace considered him enough help in case something happened. He put his hand on his shoulder and the young blonde turned.

‘I’m afraid I will not join you in this adventure,’ said Magnus. 'I have other obligations.'

'Clients?' Alec asked, hanging up the phone and calling again. His sister must have been training.

'Yes. Two. They'll keep me busy until four o'clock.'

Alec nodded and stopped calling, realizing it was useless. Jace took the cell phone from his hands and started dialing.

'Who are you calling?'

'Clary,' said Jace.

'No.' Alec took the phone off before Jace called. 'The last thing we need is Fray.'

'Hey!' Said Jace offended.

‘Whenever I send her to a mission, things end up going wrong or getting tangled up,’ Alec said in a serious voice.

‘It's not her fault,’ Jace said. 'It’s just that…'

‘I don’t care,’ Alec cut. 'The last thing I need is more complications. You and I go to the herbarium, we find out who did this and, if possible, we got a DNA sample. '

'Is he so bossy with you, too?' Jace asked Magnus.

‘You dons’t wanna know…’ Magnus' tone amused but with a clear sexual intent.

Jace looked at him in surprise but with a smile and Alec could not help blushing.

***

It was not until five o'clock when Magnus heard the bell. He had spent some of his free time thinking about whether he should be more worried about his boyfriend's condition and his parabatai’s, but Maria had promised that the spell would dissolve, either because they had learned the lesson the fairy had wanted to teach them or by the time. No sex changed lasted more than one lunar phase. Perhaps that was the reason for Magnus' tranquility. He knew that Alec would return to his normal state, and that reassured him, but he knew the change was hard for Alec. Although Magnus could not deny that the version before him was just as attractive as he was accustomed to, he missed Alec feeling comfortable in his skin. He knew that it was difficult for the young man to deal with his woman’s body and, if he were for him, he would return him to his habitual state as soon as possible. But Maria was right, there was nothing to do until getting that DNA test or wait.

He heard the door open and he knew it was Alec. He looked up from the potion he was preparing and saw the two women pass by. It was still a little strange to associate that physique with the two men, but Magnus had seen stranger things in his long life. Alec's face told him that they had not got what they needed.

'What happened?' Magnus asked, lowering the fire to let it cook for half an hour.

‘Nary was behind this,’ Alec said, sitting down on the couch next to him. 'But we didn’t get the DNA sample.'

Magnus looked at him in surprise and then looked at Jace, who looked guilty.

‘She wasn’t there. It was her sister who told us.’ Jace sat down in the opposite chair. ‘She recognized us shortly and told us that she knew that her sister had been up to something in recent weeks. Basically she confessed for her. '

'But she didn’t tell us where to find her. She gave us the information we needed to be able to defend herself should we decided to accuse her of not collaborating.’ Alec's voice was tired.

‘Knowing who she is, it will not take much to find her, said Magnus.

'How?' Said Jace. 'We have nothing of her, we do not know if she is still in this realm or has gone to her own. It's not as if our relationships with seelies are at their best. '

Magnus nodded, thinking of a solution. 'Do you know at least why she did this to you?'

Alec looked at Jace, waiting for him to respond. Jace sighed, looking away, searching for the courage to speak.

'Her sister says that Nary was looking for a way to show me how I treat women. She wanted me to feel one of them for a while. '

Magnus looked at him in surprise and then looked at Alec.

'We don’t know more. But this was personal against Jace. '

Magnus nodded, noticing the tension in the room. He knew Alec and Jace had to talk, for he knew the two men and their stubbornness. He stood, resting a hand on Alec's shoulder for support. 'I'm going to make a call.' And he left the room.

Alec looked at Jace and knew he had to take the first step this time. 'It's not your fault.'

'It is,' Jace replied. 'Lara has made that clear.'

'We will not know until we find Nary.'

Jace continued to stare at the balcony, lost in thought. Alec got up and went to meet his parabatai. 'Jace.' Jace looked at him, and Alec could not help but think of how much he looked like Jace, the same facial expressions, the same eyes. It was Jace, with different wrapping but Jace. Alec hugged him carefully, waiting for his brother to respond to the embrace.

'Everything will be fine.'

Jace sighed. ‘I’m sorry.'

Alec hugged him harder.

Meanwhile, Magnus was on the phone, trying to find someone that would know the location of the fairy. It was not until his fifth call that he came across someone who knew about her.

'What are you looking for her?’ Charles asked, apparently a fairy friend of Nary's.

‘She contacted me for a potion and I would like to tell her a few things about the side effects.’ Magnus's voice sounded as natural as possible, accustomed to lying.

'Is it about that sex change potion?'

Magnus smiled but kept his voice in the same tone. Finally good news.

'Do you know where I can find her?' He asked for he did not want to lie more than necessary. If Charles had come to the conclusion that he was the warlock who had given Nary the potion, it was none of his business.

'At this hour? Her job. She is a part-timer waitress in a vegan restaurant. She started a few weeks ago.'

Magnus felt a little bad for Charles, who clearly did not suspect anything. Magnus made a mental note of being kind to him if he ever knocked on his door.

'Thank you, Charles. You wouldn’t have the address by any chance, wouldn’t you?'

***

When Magnus returned to the living room he found Alec looking at the balcony and Jace on the phone outside.

'Talking to Clary. They are on the way.'

'Great.'

Alec noticed the sarcastic tone in Magnus’ voice. 'What's going on?'

'I think I have a clue,' said the warlock in a low voice, sitting down beside him. 'But I think I should go alone.'

‘Why?’ Alec was not happy with the idea.

‘Because I think I'm going to get results faster this way.’ Magnus put his hand on his thigh and caressed it. 'Don’t take it badly, Alexander, but you’re parabatai attracts problems. Let me go, see if it's a good lead and, if I can, get the DNA.'

Alec looked at him, knowing that what Magnus was saying was true, but something inside him was asking him to refuse. He had to fix it, he had to take care of the problem. But another part of him, one that had recently appeared, told him that he did not have to be like that, that now he did not have to carry the weight of everything alone. Now he had Magnus.

Ales nodded. 'Do you know what she's like?' That was all he said by way of approval.

Magnus shook his head. 'I'm sure I'll find her.’

Alec took Magnus' hand, caressing the rings for a few seconds, and brought it to his face. 'Let me show you.'

Magnus looked at him in surprise, asking if he was sure. Alec pressed the warlock’s hand to his cheek and nodded. He left his mind blank and thought of that night, the two fairies. He soon felt the magic of Magnus touch him, a familiar feeling, and knew at that moment that the magic of a warlock was something unique in them. He understood what Magnus had told him weeks ago that every warlock had a different magic signal. Apparently, Alec was accustomed to his, for it was not a strange sensation as with Maria, but something natural, as when he curled up beside him on the couch and ran his fingers through his smooth skin. He noticed Magnus in his mind, how he stayed in that memory, grabbing it, and how he left his mind, without trying to go beyond, respecting it.

He felt Magnus' hand leave his face and got closer to the warlock, kissing him softly, because he did not want to break the contact, not so soon. He wanted more, wanted to show him things he had never shared with anyone before, things he could not express with words, emotions, feelings, memories. He wanted to sit with Magnus and let him see moments of his life, share his experiences thought that magic link.

Magnus noticed people approaching and knew that he had to leave as soon as possible because once Clary arrived everything would become crazy.

'Cover me,' said Magnus, parting from him.

Alec nodded and saw Magnus open a portal and go after him. A few seconds later the door opened, giving way to a revolted Clary, followed by his sister.

'Jace?' Cried the young redhead as soon as she entered. Alec sighed. He had to give Magnus time to solve the problem, so he got up and tried to take care of the situation.

***

Magnus soon found Nary. The young fairy had a spell that made her ears look human in the eyes of mundanes, but Magnus could see her true nature. He approached the bar to see that she was the one in charge of the drinks. He sat up, his captivating smile on his lips, and waited for Nary to notice him.

'Hello handsome,' said the girl as soon as she approached where he was. ‘What can I get you?’

‘What do you recommend? Magnus asked, his voice playful, calculating in his mind his options.

'I make wonderful piña coladas.'

Magnus knew she had realized he was a warlock. The fairies could tell when a magic being was in front of them, but fortunately for him, she didn’t know that he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

‘Sounds wonderful.’ Magnus smiled and watched as Nary looked at him with desire and mischief.

It didn’t take long for her to serve the drink and Magnus ran his hand through it, analyzing in a dissimulated way if there was anything more than the ingredients needed for the cocktail. He watched as Nary turned to see if he liked the drink and Magnus drank, wiping his lips while still looking at her.

‘Almost as perfect as its creator,’ Magnus said, and he knew from Nary's smile that it was going to be easier than he thought to get the sample.

Magnus was drinking in the bar for another hour until Nary brought him another cocktail with a napkin underneath. He waited for the woman leave moving her hips in a way that made it quite clear what she wrote in the message.

_Disabled toilet. Fifteen minutes._

Magnus smiled and put the napkin in his pocket, taking a sip of his drink. Ten minutes later he got up from the chair and without looking at Nary went to the destined toilet. He looked at his cell phone and saw Alec's message.

_News?_

Magnus smiled at the brevity of the message. He wrote a quick reply and put it in his pocket.

_All good. I have located her. I’ll write you soon._

Magnus went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, checking that it was perfect. He breathed and reviewed the words of the spell in his mind. It was going to be harder than usual, as fairies could see the magic and it was less effective in them, so Magnus made sure he had everything under control. He said the spell, enchanting the mirror so that anyone who looked at it would enter into a momentary trance. He felt the door open and leaned against the wall.

‘I have a twenty minutes break,’ said the fairy, bolting and leaning against the door with a provocative pose.

‘I’ll make them worth it,’ Magnus replied.

He watched as the woman went towards him to kiss him and he grabbed her by the waist, turning and making her face the mirror, leaning his breast against Nary's back. She smiled lasciviously, and clung to Magnus, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Magnus looked at her and watched as her eyes stayed on the glass, as his pupils dilated. He hurriedly snatched a pair of hairs out of her head, swung them into his pocket with a swift movement, and with the other hand, he made his phone sound.

Nary came out of the trance as soon as she felt the pull and listened to the cell phone, unaware of anything. He noticed Magnus walking away from her and pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

'I'm sorry, precious. I have to take it.’ Magnus went to the door and opened the bolt. ‘Another time.’ He winked and left, leaving Nary not understanding exactly what had happened. He walked safely to the street and entered the nearest alley, opening a portal and reaching his kitchen, where he found Simon looking in his refrigerator.

'Good heavens!' Said Simon, jumping up and putting his hand in his non-latent heart. 'You almost gave me a heart attack.'

'As if I could kill you,' said Magnus, approaching the table and picking up a clear container where he used to keep the leftovers. He pulled out the hairs and stuffed them carefully, closing the lid. Simon was still recovering from the shock.

"If you're looking for blood it's in the mini fridge," Magnus said without looking at him, pointing to a door under the central island. Simon opened the door and discovered the hidden refrigerator with a few bags of blood. He took one that had the label "Mundane" on it.

'Quite cool what happened to them, don’t you think? At first I was quite surprised by the female version of Jace, not that the male was bad, but I didn’t imagine a female so... beautiful? He’s kind of delicate, is he not?’ Simon looked at Magnus and realized that the warlock was not longer there. ‘Great,’ he said to himself as he stuck his fangs into the bag and sucked.

Magnus stepped into the living room and noticed how all eyes were on him.

'Did you see her?' Alec said, coming to meet him.

‘Yes.’ Magnus lifted the plastic container and showed it to his boyfriend, who took it carefully. ‘I have to give it to Maria. Hopefully, she'll have the potion ready for tomorrow.’ Alec looked at him with a smile, one he had not put since all this had happened.

'How did you do it?' Asked Jace in surprise.

'I have my ways.’ For Magnus didn’t want to tell the whole story. 'I'm going to go see Maria and give her this. You guys order some dinner and relax. Alright? I'll be back in a little while.'

‘I’ll go with you,’ Alec and Jace said at the same time.

'No need, really. I'll give her the hair and she'll make the potion. Now there is nothing more to do than wait. '

'Magnus is right,' said Izzy, who by then knew the whole story. 'Let's leave him and order some dinner. Pizza?’ She said looking at Clary, seeking support from her friend.

'Pizza sounds good,' said the redhead.

Magnus looked at Jace and he nodded, sitting on the couch next to his girlfriend. The warlock turned, heading for the door, for he could see how his magic was beginning to decay, and he wanted to allow time for it to recover. A taxi would do for now. It was not until he touched the knob when he noticed a presence behind him.

‘I’m going with you,’ Alec said, pulling on his jacket, which was too large for him now.

Magnus nodded, knowing it was useless to argue with him, rejoicing at his presence. He took his hand and caressed his fingers as they step into the elevator.

To be continued…

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only reason I wrote this fanfic. This was the scene I had in mind and I needed some context for it and some context become 3 chapters. But... well... I hope you like it.

Alec looked at himself in the bedroom mirror and sighed. He had thought that everything was going to return to normal, that today would end the nightmare that had begun yesterday, but nothing had changed. However, they had the DNA sample and the potion would be ready tomorrow to transform them back into men. Alec missed being a man, the body he saw in the mirror was not the weapon with which he was familiar with, not to say that he had learned more about female anatomy in the last twenty-four hours than in his whole life.

'You cannot see it, can you?'

Alec heard Magnus' voice and saw him in the reflection leaning against the door.

'What?'

'How beautiful you are.' There were affection and admiration in Magnus' words.

‘I only see a woman,’ Alec said, returning to his reflection.

He watched as Magnus approached him and put his hand on Alec's waist. He felt his skin begin to vibrate like every time Magnus touched him. Magnus brought his hand to his hair and picked it up very slowly, sending a chill down Alec's spine.

'Look at you.' Magnus' voice was sensual.

Alec opened his eyes and saw Magnus behind him, his perfect hands caressing his belly, his other hand gripping his hair gently, causing his neck to be in contact with the warlock’s breath.

'I know you are not attracted to women, but Alec... If you could see what I see...'

'What do you see?' Asked Alec, who was beginning to feel desire. He wanted Magnus to touch him, he wanted to feel him close, he wanted something familiar in his body and nothing was more familiar than Magnus' hands on him, than his lips on his body.

'I see a beautiful person, with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, with a body carved by gods, a body that makes me want to lose myself in it and never find the way out to the outside world.' Magnus kissed the back of his neck fondly. 'I see the same thing I saw a week ago. I see you.'

Alec understood the meaning of those words, and he understood Magnus a little better. He had always had a hard time understanding the concept of falling in love with a soul, as Magnus said. Alec had always been attracted to men from an early age, and he could not imagine what it was like to feel attraction for the opposite sex. But now, in Magnus' arms, looking into his boyfriend's eyes, he could understand a little better what Magnus had told him in the past. He turned, clinging more to Magnus and approaching his lips.

'I want... I want to feel you close, Magnus, but I don’t know how. I don’t know... I don’t know what to do with this body.’ For it was the truth. Magnus had touched his skin and he had felt that familiar lust filling him, but he'd felt that pleasure in a different way. He felt his crotch more than ever, not the same as when he had an erection, but in a way that indicated that he was aroused. And he didn’t know what to do. He had never seen a man and a woman having sex. He had tried, but the mere idea repelled him. But he knew he wanted to sleep with Magnus, and he knew Magnus wanted to sleep with him. Never, in all his relationship with the warlock, had he been so glad of his bisexuality.

'Do you trust me?' Magnus asked.

'You know I do.’

'Let me give you pleasure,' said the warlock, putting his hand up Alec's back. 'And tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable at any time.'

Alec nodded and let Magnus kiss him, getting lost in that kiss and forgetting everything. There were only Magnus and him, their passion, the firm pressure of his boyfriend's chest against his body, the desire to feel him close, as close as possible. He felt Magnus raise his hands and remove his shirt. Alec brought his hands to Magnus' shirt, wanting to see him naked as soon as possible. He quickly took it off and tossed it to the ground, knowing Magnus would not mind. He put his hands on Magnus' belt and unbuttoned it, shoving his hand into them and noticing the warlock’s growing erection. Alec breathed in unintentionally, smiling relieved. Knowing that he was still producing that effect on Magnus, noticing the familiar weight of his cock in his hand, filled him with calm without knowing why.

Magnus brought his lips to his neck and began kissing the rune like every time they had sex. Alec sighed, moving his hand lightly into Magnus' underwear, letting familiarity intrude on him. He caught a glimpse of magic and opened his eyes, watching as Magnus was completely naked in front of him. No clothes, no jewelry.

‘Can I?’ Asked the warlock and Alec nodded, forgetting that his body was not what Magnus was used to.

But Magnus didn't undress him with his magic, he brought his hands to his trousers and unbuttoned them, slowly taking them down and going down on him, giving him light kisses and continuing down his legs, avoiding his crotch. Alec needed him there. He didn’t know how, he didn’t know what to do, but he needed him there. Magnus went up his body avoiding the area again until he was in front of him. He looked into his eyes and Alec got lost in them. He noticed Magnus' hands gently pulling up the sport bra he'd given him that morning, and he remembered that it was not in his body. Alec felt the air on his breasts when they were free and sighed. But before he could think of anything Magnus kissed him, making him forget any doubts in his mind. He felt Magnus' hand climb up his back to his chest, which he began to stroke and massage, running his thumb over his nipple harder. Alec groaned helplessly. Magnus had touched his nipples before, had given him pleasure such as that, but nothing like what he was feeling now. Now he needed more, needed both his hands on him, needed softness and strength at the same time.

Without realizing it, he took Magnus' other hand and put it over his other breast. Magnus didn’t need directions to get to work. Alec grabbed Magnus' hips, stroking the muscles of his back and losing himself in pleasure, noticing how his legs began to fail him, as he felt a tingling in his crotch. He clung to Magnus and felt his erection in the area of his body that needed it most. He sighed again and felt Magnus' hands go down his body to his legs. Just when Alec was about to complain and ask him to go on with what he was doing, he noticed how Magnus lifted him in his arms, as he had done many times before, and laid him in the middle of the bed, like so many times. His boyfriend soon settled on top of him, kissing him intensely and going down his neck slowly, massaging his breasts until he reached them with his mouth. He kissed the path between them and kissed his right nipple before putting it into his mouth, sucking slowly. Alec moaned helplessly, bringing his hands to the headboard, looking for something to hold on to. It felt like it was his first time but at the same time as if he had been doing this for years. It was familiar and new, exciting and frightening. And he wanted more.

Magnus started going down his body a few minutes later, taking off his underwear as if opening a fragile gift. Alec could not help moving his hips once he felt free of all clothing. He opened his legs and looked at Magnus. For a moment his passion was lost as he noticed his breasts and vagina, remembering that it was not the same as always.

‘Close your eyes', said Magnus, who had noticed the change in him. 'Concentrate on the pleasure.'

And Alec did.

Soon Magnus kissed his legs, kissed his stomach, grabbed his knees and putting them up, placing his feet on the bed. Alec breathed in and tried to focus on the pleasure and not think about what Magnus was seeing.

 _He’s attracted to me._ He told himself. _I excite him. And he excites me._ He didn’t want to think about anything else.

He felt Magnus' tongue on him and he couldn’t help shouting. He had never felt such pleasure. He could not relate it to anything. It was neither better nor worse than when Magnus took him in his mouth. It was different, it was exciting, it was new and intense. He gripped the headboard more tightly and tried to lower his voice to mere moans, but it was very difficult for him to while feeling Magnus' tongue move on him.

'Magnus...' He didn’t know what he wanted to say, but he knew he had to say his name. His name was the only thing that kept him tied to Earth at that moment.

Magnus opened Alec's legs a little bit more, making room for his tong between his labia majora. A part of him had missed this, this texture, the smell, the taste. But if he paid attention to both the smell and the taste, it reminded him that it was Alec. He had already tasted that skin before. It was then that he wondered if that fairy, in her obsession to teach Jace a lesson, had not fulfilled Magnus' greatest sexual fantasy. One that he himself didn’t know he had but could not deny when it was in front of him. He moved his mouth, pressing his tongue and sucking, knowing that would bring out another cry in Alec. Alec... who was completely lost in pleasure. Magnus could feel his erection begin to ache, he needed to touch it, to release himself a bit, but he could not take his attention away from Alec. He brought his hands to his vagina and opened his labia more, working slowly but surely, listening to the groans and the rise of his pulse. He stuck his tongue inside him, reveling in the wetness there.

Alec moved his hips again and Magnus knew he was close. He pressed harder with his tongue, sucking in the area of the clitoris and pressing two fingers against the entrance, without penetrating. He felt the contractions in Alec before he heard his cries of pleasure. He removed his fingers and stuck his tongue in, ready to make him enjoy it for as long as possible, knowing that what the young shadowhunter was feeling was an experience like never before in his life, something he would never feel again.

Magnus pulled away from Alec, leaning against the bed so as not to crush him with his body and leave him room. He stood beside him and saw that his eyes were closed, his breathing still irregular, and he could not help touching himself, reveling in the sight of Alec's body, in how different and similar it was at the same time to the one he knew. Magnus had never thought about how Alec would be if he was a woman, but now that he had the example in front of him he couldn't deny that he was just as attractive as before.

Alec opened his eyes and Magnus saw Alec's wide pupils. For a few seconds he only looked at him, enyoing how satisfaced Alec looked. The young man soon started moving his head and realized Magnus' condition. He needed to do something, but he felt that his legs were not responding, all his muscles were paralized. Magnus moved his hand, still touching himself slowly and placing his other hand on Alec's cheek.

'You're beautiful,' he said helplessly, and Alec smiled. Perhaps it was not so bad to be a woman, not if he could get that smile from Magnus, not if he felt his body become like butter under the sun.

Magnus shifted, placing himself on top of him. Alec didn’t know what the warlock had in mind, but he wasn’t worried. Whatever Magnus needed to reach his orgasm, he would give it to him. He felt his muscles begin to respond, and he raised his hands, catching Magnus' face between them affectionately.

'You are the beautiful one,' said Alec, for he could not help it. Magnus was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

‘Do you trust me?’ Magnus repeated after a few seconds.

'Always,' said Alec.

The shadowhunter noticed Magnus getting on top of him and Alec caressed his arms, appreciating how his biceps worked so hard as to not crush him. He felt Magnus touch him between his legs and he could feel a shiver running through his skin. He saw Magnus put his erection into what Alec could sense was his entrance and another chill, a different one, ran through his body.

'Alec?' Magnus' voice serious but full of care.

Alec looked into his eyes and let them fill him with confidence. He nodded and Magnus, still looking at him, entered him.

The first thing that Alec thought was how different and familiar the sensation was at the same time. A groan escaped his mouth and he noticed how Magnus stopped once he was completely inside. Alec, who had closed his eyes without realizing it, opened them and looked at Magnus without knowing that that spark he always had in their eyes when they were in a similar situation was there.

'Move,' Alec said, and Magnus, with a smile on his lips, did.

Alec soon became accustomed to the movement, although at first it was a mixture of pain and pleasure, little by little, thanks to Magnus' fingers in his crotch, caressing the area previously stimulated, it became a known pleasure, something like the sensation he was accustomed to but with something new, something extra. Magnus shifted, kneeling and pulling Alec's legs higher, moving faster and more intently inside him. It was at that moment that Alec realized he was going to have another orgasm. He grabbed Magnus' arms, strong and sure, and pulled him toward him. He didn’t care about his woman body, at that moment only Magnus and the pleasure he was giving him existed. He wanted to think of nothing more than the sensation between his legs and in his heart. Magnus moved closer to him, still moving, and kissed his neck. Alec grabbed his back, scratching him unwillingly, and pressed himself to the warlock’s ear.

‘Let me ride you.’ Those words had left his lips on multiple occasions, for that posture wasfavoriteavourite since he had discovered it. He was not going to let the opportunity slip, he was not going to let Magnus do all the work, it wasn’t like him.

He moved his head and watched as Magnus' eyes changed slightly, the glamour almost disappearing but returning to his place itmidiately. Alec knew he was losing his composure and smiled. He pulled away from him and pushed him earnestly to the bed. He watched as Magnus let himself be manhandled and that gave him assurance, seeing the warlock’s eyes blink to keep the glamour in them. Alec placed himself on top of him, grabbed his erection and, still looking into his eyes, put it in his mouth. He watched as Magnus closed his eyes and moaned. Alec began to move with confidence since he knew what he was doing, there was some things that didn’t change. When Magnus opened his eyes again two precious golden spheres were on their place. Alec pulled away from him and sat on his lap, Magnus soon entered him and Alec began to move, holding on to the warlock’s chest like so many times before. This was familiar, it was something Alec's body could do without needing instructions, and although the feeling was different, even though Magnus' hands on his breasts aroused new pleasures in him, he felt certain knowing his hips were accustomed to this rhythm, to this activity.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, following his boyfriend's advice and getting lost in the pleasure. He didn’t know how long he spent moving rhythmically on top of him, but he did notice when Magnus brought his fingers to his vagina, when he began to play with him as he had before and Alec began to lose his rhythm. He bit his lip and opened his eyes, seeing Magnus' golden ones.

'That's it. You're doing so well, Alexander, so good,’ Magnus said, moving his fingers and hips, taking charge of the situation again. 'You can feel it, don’t you? I know you can, I know you want to come again.'

'Magnus...' Alec didn’t know if it was possible, he had never before experienced something like this, not so often, not so different.

‘Come, Alexander. Do it for me.'

Alec felt Magnus pinch his nipple with one hand as he squeezed the most sensitive part of his vagina with the other while still moving inside him and Alec couldn’t hold it anymore. The orgasm came suddenly, loudly, causing a gasp to remain in his throat. He closed his eyes because everything was too intense, too much at the same time. He wanted to stop, he wanted that feeling to end but at the same time he wanted it to never end, to start again. He felt something wet inside him and knew he was not the only one who felt that pleasure. He smiled helplessly, ducking his head and enjoying the last moments of his climax as he saw Magnus's face, his half closed eyes, his mouth slightly open, the sweat on his chest, his disheveled hair.

It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Alec woke up with a smile, hugging the pillow and breathing, noticing how his body woke with him. His mind cleared and he remembered what happened last night. He couldn’t help but expand his smile and bury his head in the soft pillow. It was as if he had another first time with Magnus, something wonderful and unique that he thought he would never live again. There were days when he would wake up and notice how his body reminded him of last night's activities, how tired and rested he was at the same time, but it had never been like his first time with Magnus. Every time he was with him he felt part of that emotion, but last night... Last night was a unique experience.

He turned, seeing Magnus sleeping, his hair stuck to his forehead, the sheet draped over his waist. Yes, it had been a good night, something unique and special, something he might not mind repeating in the future. Maybe... Maybe...

He felt Magnus move, waking up, and brought his hand to his boyfriend's arm, stroking it, following the vein into the armpit. It was true that now he felt more comfortable in his woman's body, but he couldn’t wait to be him again, to have his arms back to embrace Magnus, to feel safe again in his own skin. Magnus had explained how some people were born men and identified themselves as women. The mundanes spent part of their lives changing their sex so that the interior and the exterior were the same. He was not one of them. Alec liked to be a man, he had never questioned anything different, but part of him rejoiced by the experience, part of him was thankful that he had been able to experience what it would be like to sleep with Magnus if he were a woman.

‘Morning,’ Magnus murmured without opening his eyes.

Alec moved closer to him, sticking to his chest and remembering again why he wanted to be a man again. If there was anything extremely uncomfortable about being a woman, it was his breasts. Why did they have to be so big and soft? Still, he got closer to him until he felt more comfortable, placing one leg between Magnus', appreciating the warmth of his body.

'Good morning,' said Alec, brushing the hair from his face.

Magnus opened his eyes and smiled. He moved his hand under the pillow to grab his waist and with the other caressed Alec's face. 'Have I already told you that you are as attractive as a woman than as a man?'

Alec denied with a smile, feeling secure in Magnus’ arms.

'You are,' continued the warlock. 'You are perfect in every way.'

Alec laughed. 'I'm not.'

‘No?’ Magnus said leaning against the bed, slightly getting away from Alec. He felt a little cold as he lost touch with the warm skin, so he pulled the sheet up to his waist.

'Don’t you think my breasts are too big?' He didn’t know why he had asked that, but he had been in doubt too long. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t know whether Magnus liked women with small or large breasts. He knew from Jace that heterosexual men cared about those things.

Magnus looked at his breasts, analyzing them with the same dedication he put to the magical objects with which he worked. Alec waited for his answer with more expectation than he thought.

'No.' He said after the pause. 'I think they're perfect.'

Do you like them big?’ There were curiosity and no mischief in the young man's voice, but Magnus could not help but smile at the sexual implication.

‘I don’t have a special preference, said Magnus. ‘Why?'

Alec shrugged, clinging more to Magnus, regaining closeness and body heat.

'I don’t know, I've always heard it’s important. When other boys talked about the girls they liked, they talked about it.'

Magnus ran his fingers along his side as he rested his head on his hand, gaining a little height and letting Alec feel comfortable in his arms.

‘It's not something I care so much about,’ Magnus said. 'But if I had to choose, I would choose small breasts. I have never liked that obsession with sexualizing women, especially in the past decades when they get surgery to enlarge them.

'For what?'

‘I don’t know. Magnus continued his caressing beneath the sheet and into Alec's ass. 'I've always been an ass kind of man.'

Alec couldn’t help blushing. He moved, making more of a gap between his legs for Magnus, letting his hand navigate the top of his buttocks, getting a known chill run through his body. He thought about what it would feel like to feel Magnus inside him like that, as they always did. Would it be the same kind of pleasure? But he couldn’t continue with his line of thoughts as he noticed the door open and turned, finding Jace hurried face.

'Guys, Maria called… Oh my God!' Jace turned as he realized that his brother, now a woman, was naked in bed, with all the upside uncovered, glued to a nude Magnus, whose hand was lost by the sheets. ‘Oh, my God!’ Jace repeated, eyes closed and turning back, trying to erase the image from his mind.

'Jace!' Cried Alec, sitting up in bed. 'What the hell are you doing?!'

Magnus had fallen back down, covering his face with his hands, noticing how his growing erection disappeared in seconds.

'I didn’t think you'd be naked!' Jace defended himself without moving.

'How did you think we were going to be?!'

'I don’t know!? Dressed because… 'Jace whirled around thinking that Alec had covered himself, but he hadn’t known that Alec was not accustomed to covering his chest, for he had never done so in his presence. He might have been a woman outside, but no one had instilled him in the shame of having his torso exposed. 'Alec, cover yourself!' Shouted Jace with one hand in front of his eyes.

The young man took a few seconds to understand until he took the sheet and covered himself with it.

‘Jace. Out!'

'Maria called...' Jace said, lowering his hand.

'Get out!' Alec shouted again.

‘Okay, okay.’ Jace stepped back and picked up the latch. ‘Get out soon. She has the potion,' he said before closing the door.

Alec just lay down on the bed with a grunt. He couldn’t believe what had just happened and at the same time, he was not surprised. Jace had never been the most concerned person with his personal space, always entering his room without calling, or their shared bathroom. He had grown up with him, but he thought that perhaps Jace would not enter his boyfriend's bedroom early in the morning, that perhaps the thought of seeing him in bed with another man would upset and disgust him enough for him as to get away. Alec should have known that nothing could keep Jace from him if Jace wanted anything. And a small part of him told him that he should be happy to have a parabatai so compressive and accepting of his sexuality.

‘I can turn him into a frog,’ Magnus said, drawing his attention. 'Nothing permanent, just for a few hours.'

‘I’ll keep that in mind.’ And Alec was serious.

***

Minutes later the three of them were in the kitchen, drinking coffee and eating toast in silence. The tension could be cut with a knife. In the end, Magnus couldn’t stand it any longer and he spoke, knowing that the two men, or rather women, could be watching their respective plates until there were only crumbs.

'Well, this is not uncomfortable at all,' said Magnus, standing up. 'I'm going to call Maria. You…’ They both looked at him and Magnus waved his hands to express himself. 'Solve this.' And he left. He had never been good with family drama and wasn’t planning to talk about his sex life with Jace, thank you but no.

The two girls looked at each other. Jace looked at Alec for an answer and at the same time begged him not to say anything.

‘We do not have to talk about anything,’ Jace said, giving him the option to pretend it had not happened.

Alec sighed and looked at his plate, pondering. Some part of him wanted to talk to Jace, he'd always wanted to talk to Jace about his sex life, since he was his best friend, and Jace did it all the time. A small, tiny part of him had always dreamed of being able to share his experiences the way Jace had shared them with him, but he had always silenced that voice, knowing it would be impossible. But now... Now that he was thinking about it, Jace had never refused to listen, never looked disgusting, never felt uncomfortable in the few times that Alec had shown affection for Magnus in front of him. Maybe…

'Do you want to talk about it? Because based on your reaction, I thought you were about to ask Magnus to erase your memory.’ Alec hadn’t wanted to sound so abrupt, so accusing, but he couldn’t help it.

'No.' He defended himself. 'It's just that I didn’t expect it. Nothing else. And you... Well, you being a woman is weird. '

Alec picked up the coffee cup but did not drink it, simply ran his fingers through the handle. 'Are you attracted to me?’ Alec looked into his parabatai’s eyes, and they both knew what he was referring to. A subject he had never spoken of, but with which he had lived in silence.

Jace did not lower his eyes but changed the way he looked at Alec. 'You're an attractive person, Alec.' There was seriousness in his words, making it clear he knew what Alec meant. 'And I won’t deny that I’m attracted to your feminine form, but that doesn’t mean... God... Is that how you felt?'

Alec drank from the cup, feeling his throat extremely dry. He knew the conversation had to happen sooner or later, though he had always hoped it would be as late as possible.

'I don’t know how you feel, Jace. But I…’ Alec ran his hand over his face, removing the hair that had come loose from the low ponytail Magnus had done. 'I've always been attracted to you.' And he felt a great weight gone from him when he said those words, like the dam that had kept all those years closed. It was easier to talk now, seeing Jace as a woman, forgetting for a moment the attraction he felt toward him. 'Since I met you I was attracted to you, your energy, your way of being. When we grew up that attraction grew and increased to something I didn’t know how to identify. It wasn’t easy for me, you know? Realizing I was attracted to men. To think... See you and see how attractive you were, how perfect.'

Jace looked down, feeling guilty for having inflicted that damage on Alec. For Jace had not been aware of Alec's feelings toward him until months after his parabatai ceremony. Something he had never told Alec.

‘I became obsessed with thinking I was in love with you,’ Alec said, being honest with himself and Jace for the first time. 'I never was, but I was convinced of it.'

'Why?' Jace asked, searching his eyes for the answer.

‘Because I knew I could never have this.’ Alec pointed to the kitchen, but Jace knew he meant his relationship with Magnus. 'And I loved you and I was attracted to you and I thought... I thought I was in love with you, and I accepted it because I knew it was safe, I knew it could never be, so I could live with it.' Alec saw how Jace wasn’t understanding and tried to explain himself better. 'Because if I was in love with you, I could not fall in love with anyone else and so I could justify myself for not seeking a partner.’

'But you were never in love with me.' It was not a question, for Jace had always sensed the answer, he could feel it in his bond with Alec.

‘No. Never,' said Alec. 'But I didn’t know it until I met Magnus.'

Jace smiled, noticing the adoration that Alec felt when he said the name of his boyfriend. 'Speaking of Magnus, can we talk about what I found this morning? Because I did see something like this coming from our situation.’ Jace's voice was lighter, changing the subject because he knew that there was little more to talk about, at least for today. Jace saw the smile and the blush on his brother's cheeks and smiled even more, unable to believe what his mind was conjuring. 'Alec, what happened?'

‘Nothing,’ Alec said, taking a bite of the toast. 'Nothing happened.'

'And last night?' Jace had that joking but with the gibberish tone he always put with Izzy, that tone Alec had always wanted to hear addressed to him. But now he didn’t know how to answer. He didn’t want to talk about his private life, and at the same time, he wanted to tell everything.

'What?' Was all he said.

Jace looked at him with a smug smile. 'Let me tell you a curious fact: the closer we are to each other, the more we feel through our bond. And as much as we try to block it, there are certain things that happen we want it or not. Things that if we had been in different parts of the city we might not have felt but that, unfortunately or luckily, the only thing separating us was a floor. 'Jace had seen his brother's face flush with embarrassment with every word he said, Because Alec had not realized that Jace could feel part of his pleasure. 'So… are you going to tell me what happened last night for you to come twice or do I have to guess?'

Alec banged his head against the table, asking for an earthquake to happen at that moment, an attack on Magnus' loft, something, whatever. Luckily his prayers were answered and Magnus came in at that moment, telling them to make amends, for Maria was waiting for them.

***

The potion returned them to their original bodies in less than ten minutes. Magnus conjured clothes and they both changed in Maria's bathroom, thanking her.

‘I must admit that as a man he’s a beauty,’ said Maria when the two boys disappeared with their clothes in their hands. 'I understand that you have a sexual relationship with him, but romantic?'

The warlock looked at Magnus confused, but with respect in her eyes. No warlock in New York forgot who Magnus was, for even though they were independent beings there was something unique to all of them and it was the respect and admiration of the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

‘He's a good man,’ Magnus said with a smile. It was not the first time someone of his race asked him that question.

'He is a Shadowhunter. I know that you know their race better than anyone, that you have lived many years more than I, but still...' Maria put her hand on Magnus' shoulder, with respect and affection in her eyes. 'Be careful. They don’t deserve you. '

***

Magnus opened a portal for Alec and Jace directly to the Institute. Alec had been away for too long and wanted to take the reins again before anyone else started asking questions and investigating. Magnus said goodbye to him with a light kiss on the lips, one that made him smile, for he had missed those rough lips a little.

'Don’t wait up for me,' Alec said before entering the portal. 'I don’t know when I'll be back.'

Magnus nodded and smiled. 'Go and do your job, Shadowhunter. I'll be home when you get back. '

Alec smiled, full of love for that man, full of affection and joy, something that Jace could feel before pulling him through the portal.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story of mind. A special thanks to all of you who had send me comments. Love you!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great! Comments are free and make my day :)


End file.
